


World Peace

by Caelum_Blue



Series: Caelum's Canonverse [12]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang/Katara - Freeform, Bad Puns, Gen, Humor, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelum_Blue/pseuds/Caelum_Blue
Summary: Written for Aang Week 2017. Prompt - Peace.In which Aang achieves world peace over dinner...sort of.





	World Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of Aang Week. Prompt: Peace.
> 
> I literally had no idea what to do for this one and then I remembered a terrible pun my mother once told me, so you're welcome.

“Hey guys look at this!”

His friends all looked up from the Very Serious Conversation they’d been having over dinner. Granted, it wasn’t as serious as it  _ could _ be - the Neverending Colonial Issue had finally reached the stage where discussions took place over chopsticks instead of over swords, but there was still a lot of debate over what, exactly, should happen with The Former Colonies That Were Still Technically Colonies But The Fire Nation Felt Skeevy Claiming Them And The Earth Kingdom Felt Skeevy Force-Adopting Fire Nation Citizens And The Colonials Just Wanted To Be Left Alone, Thanks.

“What is it, Aang?” Katara asked, chopsticks halfway to her mouth. Beside her, Sokka was nowhere near as poised - he’d bitten off more pork-steak than he could chew, again. Suki was mid-giggle and Toph mid-eyeroll. On the other side of the table, Iroh had looked up from his tea and whatever proverb he was considering saying, Zuko and Kuei had paused their political what-iffing, and even Mai was looking maybe-kind of-sort of-mildly interested, if only because Aang was giving her a distraction from Bosco. Even the bear seemed to realize that the Avatar was on the cusp of an important announcement, a fish held in his mouth as he watched Aang expectantly. 

He even seemed to have the notice of the guards stationed around the dining room, though none of them so much as turned their heads from their posts. Aang chanced a quick glance up and noted that yes, even Kuei’s Dai Li agents lurking up on the ceiling were watching him with rapt attention.

He held the entire room’s attention for a brief moment, because timing was  _ everything. _

“I finally achieved it,” he announced.

“Achieved what?” Toph asked.

Aang held up two small peas from his dinner plate and spun them around in the air between his hands, a vegetable-based version of his old marble trick. “Whirled peas!”

You could have heard a pin drop.

“Oh my Agni,” Zuko said, hanging his head. Beside him, Kuei and Iroh burst into laughter. Bosco gave a happy  _ whuff, _ watching the peas spin in Aang’s hands. Mai offered a quiet “Ha,” which was the most laughter Aang had ever heard from her. Toph snorted, Suki snorted, and Sokka laughed so hard he started choking and Suki had to grab him from behind and dislodge the food from his throat. None of the guards moved an inch but Aang could tell that they were dying inside, and a glance up confirmed that the lead Dai Li agent looked like she  _ really _ wanted to slam her head into the ceiling while the others looked torn between silent laughter or silent crying.

Katara had fixed Aang with a thin, strained smile that meant That Joke Was As Terrible As It Was Hilarious And I Hope You’re Happy With Yourself But It’s Okay Sweetie I Still Love You. Aang widened his grin and whirled his peas a little faster and she finally dissolved into helpless giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> OC Easter egg! If you've read my fic Bright and Bitter, Pure and Sweet, you can probably guess who the lead Dai Li agent refraining from slamming her head into a wall is. ;)


End file.
